


That's (Not) My Girl

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Background Hippolyta/Philippus, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mangling Names for Fun and Profit, Melenope is Antiope and Hippolyta's Sister, Menalippe is not, Referenced Antiope/Menalippe, Themyscira (DCU), baby diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Diana is the only child of Themyscira. She has hundreds of aunts.Diana is also in her fourth year, and not quite up to the task of pronouncing names as she should.
Relationships: Antiope & Diana & Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)
Kudos: 22





	That's (Not) My Girl

Diana is the only child on Themescrea, and the darling of all the Amazons who live there. She has hundreds of aunts. They come in all shapes and sizes, long hair and short, dressed in leather and silks. In her fourth year, it is hard to understand why two of her aunts are any different from the rest.

This particular fact is brought to light at a family luncheon on the palace balcony. The sun is warm and the breeze is cool. The sea sends a thousand mirrors of the sun to dance of the pale stone of the cliffs curving into the bay below. It is a beautiful day. Every day is beautiful on Themescrea.

“Mater, why was Anti hissing Me...le...ne...me...lope?"

“Hissing, Diana?"

“With her mouth.” Diana happily demonstrates. It would have been better for all involved if she had finished chewing her food first, but the enthusiastic, if gap-toothed, tonguing is more than enough to clarify the degree of action involved.

“I ... see.” Hippolyta twitches, but does not look towards Melenope. Queen or not, she does not want to see her sister’s face. Instead, she glances at Antiope. For all that they were created from the same foam, Antiope has an innate talent for mischief that her sisters lack.

Antiope in turn side-eyes Menelope, who is politely questioning Melenope with an eyebrow. Phillipas is staring fixedly over the railing, industriously chewing on a grape. She had signed up for family drama to the extent that she would stand attention at their meals and ensure no harm came to her Queen, and no further. Besides, the grape is a sturdy opponent. Best she deal with it.

Diana blinks up at her, eyes wide a questioning, and grabs a full handful of grapes.

“Well.” She begins, and clears her through with a sip of wine. This was not how she pictured this discussion in the slightest. Not that Hippolyta had, beyond imagining a vague future, when Diana was perhaps in her early centuries, discussing and experimenting texts with another scholar.

“When a person loves another, sometimes they like to show affection,” in far too public a place, if her daughter was able to stumble across them, “by kissing. It’s like a hug,” by the gods, how is she meant to explain this? Melenope and Antiope appear to be choking on thin air. Menelope does not fare much better, but she at least has the decency to hide her face in Antiope’s shaking shoulder. “But with tongues.”

“Hugging with tongues?”

"To show their affection, yes. But that is for adults, not little girls who should be running along to their tutor."


End file.
